Mi destino
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: Oneshot muy corto acerca de los sentimientos de Lavi hacia Kanda. Lemon.


**Hikari: **Konichiwa! Aquí os presento mi primer fanfic en esta sección de D.Gray Man. Tengo poco que contar, esta serie me encanta, es mi favorita después de Bleach. Mis personajes favoritos son Kanda, tanto por su físico (me encantan los personajes con pelo largo y negro n.n) como por su forma de ser, y Lavi, porque sencillamente es adorable n.n.

Bueno, después de este rollo... Kouji, presenta el fic.

**Kouji: **Pero si yo no soy de esta serie. ¿Tanto cariño me has cogido que ahora tengo que presentar fanfics de series en las que ni siquiera salgo yo?

**Lavi: **n.n, que bonito.

**Kouji: **Me voy con mi hermano, Lavi, todo tuyo.

**Lavi: **n.n Soy Lavi, y aquí presento este fic. Hay que avisar que este fanfic es un poco bastante fuerte. Contiene Lemon y escenas de yaoi con sexo... n///n si sigues leyendo, es porque tu quieres... Tienes la oportunidad de dejarlo, ¿eh?

**Kanda: **Todo lo que ocurre es pura fantasía de la pervertida autora. No es nada real /Lavi niega todo lo que dice Kanda con la cabeza n//n / Lavi, te voy a matar ò.ó.

**Hikari:** n.n ¡Allá va! Ya he avisado, luego no os quejéis de que os he ensuciado la

mente... xD

---------------------------------------

**-Mi destino- **

"_Soy un sucesor de bookman, y por ello no debo mostrar sueños ni ilusiones... mi único destino es almacenar datos..."_

En el pasillo de las habitaciones hacía mucho frío, pero no por ello tenían que estar las habitaciones igual... En una de ellas el calor se agolpaba en dos jóvenes, un pelirrojo que se hacía llamar Lavi, que se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, y un pelinegro, Kanda, que estaba sobre el otro dando fuertes embestidas. Unos gemidos débiles, pero cargados de pasión, escapaban del que se encontraba debajo, mientras que el pelinegro seguía con su movimiento, con la boca fuertemente cerrada al igual que sus ojos, para que no se le escapase ningún sonido de ella.

Continuaron con el movimiento, cada vez con más rapidez. El pelinegro a la vez acariciaba avariciosamente el duro miembro de Lavi, provocando que este gimiese cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que no aguantó más y se vino sobre su marcado torso. El pelinegro no tardó mucho más, y de una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores se derramó dentro de él.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron agotados, pero permanecieron juntos. Todas las noches era igual, y no sabían como al día siguiente estaban sin una pizca de agotamiento. Pasó el rato y Kanda se separó bruscamente de Lavi, provocando que el otro se quejara por el dolor que le había causado. Se miraron un instante, y el pelinegro le sonrió.

-Sabes que esto no significa nada, ¿no?

- n.n Claro. Es muy divertido, pero sería gracioso imaginarnos a nosotros saliendo como una pareja normal y corriente...

-Eso jamás ocurrirá. Venga, sigamos. Quiero más, dame más placer.

El pelirrojo se quejó, ya que él tenía suficiente por esa noche, pero Kanda no le dio oportunidad para ello. Comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo, empezando por las orejas y descendiendo poco a poco por todo el resto. A pesar de estar cansado, Lavi no pudo

evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Él estaría cansado, pero su miembro despertó con ganas de más. Kanda lo notó y siguió con su juego, descendiendo poco a poco y llegando a él. Pero cuando parecía que iba a ocurrir algo, se detuvo.

-¿Por qué has parado?

-¿Acaso no estabas cansado? –dijo Kanda maliciosamente.- No pienso seguir.

Kanda le sonrió y se tumbó en la cama. En ese momento el turno cambió y Lavi se puso sobre él y comenzó besándole en la boca, consiguiendo así una fiera batalla de lenguas. Lavi comprobó que tenía que hacer menos trabajo, ya que notaba la gran erección de Kanda. Juntó la suya con la de él y comenzó a frotarlas. No pudo evitar gemir de nuevo y sonriendo comprobó que su compañero también lo había hecho. Kanda miró molesto hacia otro lado y susurrando Lavi un "tengo sueño, acabaré rápido" en su oído se dirigió hacia el miembro de su compañero y se lo metió en la boca. Primero comenzó lento, provocando que Kanda suspirara. Jugó con su lengua, chupaba, mordía suavemente y dibujaba formas en ella. Decidió terminar rápido, por lo que empezó moviéndose de arriba a bajo con mucha velocidad. Kanda comprobó que no aguantaría mucho, pues su excitación era muy grande y estaba a punto de irse dentro de Lavi.

-Laaaviii...Serééé un cabrón... ahhhh, perooo...no tantoo...ahhhh, no aguanto más...me voy a co...

-Tranqui Yuu, quiero probarte –dijo Lavi sacándose el miembro de la boca por un momento.

Siguió con el movimiento y Kanda se derramó en la boca de Lavi. No le importó al pelirrojo, y tras tragarlo todo se separó de él lentamente. Kanda al observar a Lavi lamiéndose la boca no aguantó y se dirigió a su miembro dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que le había hecho a él. No se detuvo ningún instante y comenzó a lamerle en toda su longitud. Lavi se vino dentro de él muy rápido, ya que mientas había estado jugando con Kanda y su miembro, él mismo se había comenzado a masturbar. Esta vez si que se tumbaron dispuestos a dormir cuando acabaron. Había sido una larga y fantástica noche...

Kanda se durmió rápidamente, mientras Lavi comenzaba a pensar.

"_Soy un sucesor de bookman, y por ello no debo mostrar sueños ni ilusiones..._

_Pero todo esto me ha hecho abrir los ojos..._

_Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuu Kanda..."_

---------------------------------------------------

**Hikari:** Espero que os haya gustado, jejeje, dios mío, que vergüenza o////o, espero reviews...y no en los que me llamen pervertida...o//o xD. Mis próximos fanfics de D.Gray Man imagino que serán yaoi o normales (por qué no?? xD), pero sin ser tan fuertes, sin sexo ni nada parecido...xD... bueno, ¡¡hasta otra!! Mata nee n.n

**Kanda: **Recuerdo que todo esto es mentira...ò.ó no se como he podido dejar que esta loca publique esto...

**Lavi:** n.n No le hagáis caso, que fue muy divertido... Adiós n///n


End file.
